choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Lucas
Edgar, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore, The Junior, and The Senior series respectively. He is also a former student at Hartfeld. He was also the leader of the Dungeons and Dragons Club and a member of the student council. He makes his first official appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 8. Your Character is able to meet him in Chapter 1, if she asks Chris to get on his knees and ask her for forgiveness. Edgar will see them and interpret the situation as a proposal. Appearance Edgar has brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wears glasses, a black and blue checked shirt over a white T-shirt with a picture of The Crown and the Flame on it. Personality Edgar is famous for his suspicious behavior. He's a huge fan of The Crown and the Flame and defends it against everything. Because details are very important to him and because of his looks, vast knowledge, and very good memory, Edgar seems to be a stereotypical nerd. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University (Determinant) * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 16: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss (Determinant) * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing Book 3 * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) (Off-Screen) Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers Book 2 * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 8: Bad Blood (Mentioned; Determinant) The Senior The Senior * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 15: Changes LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 11: 11 Times Geeks Gave Us Life! Book 2 * Chapter 3: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 1: Who Has What It Takes * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse Bachelorette Party Bachelorette Party * Chapter 8: Running a Con (Determinant) Relationships Tripp, Tyler and Leila Tripp, Tyler and Leila are Edgar's gaming buddies. They also talk about "special" subjects nobody else is interested in. Zack Before you, Zack, Chris and Kaitlyn moved into Professor Vasquez's house, Zack revealed he got roomed with Edgar. He finds Edgar's bad energy thing ridiculous. This could be the reason Zack decides to move in with you. Trivia * He's allergic to alcohol. * He was named after Edgar Allan Poe, his mother's favorite author, as revealed in The Freshman, Book 2, Chapter 2. * He strongly resembles actor Martin Starr. * Edgar shares the same first name as Tripp, whose name is actually Edgar Tripp, as revealed when Tripp graduates in The Sophomore, Book 2. * The name Edgar is of English and German origin, which means: Who defends his lands with the spear, the one who fights for his love as a gladiator, wealth, fortune, prosperity, riches, lucky. ** The surname Lucas is of Latin origin and means "light". * In The Freshman: Love Bites, he states he hates when people assume his favorite Star Trek captain is Picard when it’s obviously Janeway. * In The Freshman: Game of Love, he plays the guitar and serenades couples at La Trattoria. He states he went all-state with his boys' choir in high school. * He is in a one-man band called Children of Ill Omen. ** In The Senior, Chapter 3, it's mentioned that his debut album is called Poems and Omens. Every song title contains the word Omen and references titles of films and songs, for example: "A Few Good Omens", "An Officer and an Omen", and "It's Raining Omens". * Despite graduating, he has appearances in The Junior, Book 1, and in Chapters 6 and 10 of The Senior. * In The Senior, Chapter 10, if you chose your play to be a rock opera, he will work on the music for your play. If you chose your play to be a dramedy or a faux documentary, he will work on his new concept album Another Man's Treasure instead. * Edgar makes several cameo appearances in the following books: ** Rules of Engagement, Book 1, Chapter 2. He also appears in a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 12, and in Book 3, Chapter 8 and Chapter 9. If the Main Character of this series talks to him in Book 1, he will reveal that his username on forums is KingEdgarNevrakis. ** LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapter 11, and ''Book 2'', Chapter 3, where he says his favorite omega-class superhero with energy projection powers is Starfall. ** America's Most Eligible: Season 10, Chapter 1 and Chapter 8, and America's Most Eligible: All Stars, Chapter 1. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:Musicians Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students